Goodbye
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: A difrent version of the "Second Spring episode.
1. Chapter 1

Can you see all of me  
I am hiding nothing  
Must you stay so far away  
Won't you whisper something?

You'll go and leave me  
Don't have you tell me  
Don't have you tell me  
You'll be unfaithful  
Probably on Thursday  
Probably on Thursday

Harriet sighed. She had a feeling something was going on with Nels. He never showed her love anymore. The missing Cameo gave her a feeling something was wrong. She had just written those words to a song that she wrote in her diary.

"What if he's found someone at the boarding house? Is it something I did? I know he gets upset with me, and we did think of divorce before, but this time he might be gone for good." That thought broke her heart.

This is what she was thinking as she lay in bed. She decided that if there was someone she would leave for good. Then she realized that there probably was overreacting. He's just busy, or he might be with someone. She did something she hadn't done in a while, she prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harriet hadn't slept that much that night, but got up early because she had to get up to work at the mercantile. When Nels had left to return to the town of Tracy he was wearing a toupee. Harriet thought she could make him realize how foolishly he looked, so she had told him that it looked like a dead squirrel. Nels had then said he didn't know if he'd be back. Harriet knew then that the end of the marriage was probably near. She decided to wait until she knew for certain that Nels was cheating to tell anyone anything about their problems

Later during the day Nels returned to tell Hariet he was leaving.

"I just can't go on living with you Harriet. I'm leaving", explained Nels.

"Oh Nels, do you want to try talking to Rev. Alden at all? Some marriage counseling? Nels is there someone else in your life?" asked Harriet hoping he would confess.

To Harriet's surprise and disbelief he told her no. Harriet had a feeling he had lied. She didn't know how she'd tell the children. This had almost happened before though, so they might somewhat understand. They were older now too. She spent the rest of the day tending to the store. She decided to tell the children tomorrow. When she was getting ready for bed, she became upset upon seeing Nels's wedding ring he left on his dresser. "What an old fool!", she thought She prayed again that night that the futre would go well for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harriet was ready to begin a new day. She was ready to put Nel's wedding ring somewhere where she didn't have to look at it. It was bad enough that he wanted to leave her, but that ring was such a painful reminder of the fact. That ring left behind was his way of saying it was over. She put it in one of his old drawers. She had no clue what to do. She wanted to talk to Nels, she needed to. She had no idea what was really going on.

She decided she would have some breakfast first. As she got out the bread she remembered that Nels had made it the night before he left to go back to Tracy. "Well if he gone who's going to do the cooking? Nobody likes mine!" She really hoped Nells would come to his senses. Just then the telephone rang, Harriet ran as fast as she could to it.

"Hello", she answered

"Hello, Harriet.", answered Nells in a very businesslike voice.

"Nells, will you be back?" asked Harriet with hope in voice

"Harriet, it's over. I said it was and left my ring. Now I was going to stop at Nellie's for dinner tonight with a friend."

Nels, you tell me, it's over and then tell me dinner with a friend, dinner with a friend, a friend! Do you think I believe you when you say friend! Harriet practically screamed into the phone.

"Yes, a friend Harriet. Do you understand I want a divorce?"

"Yes I agree it would be best. We are both to stubborn to argue. Let's divorce! "Harriet said knowing that marriage would never would, but wishing it could.

"Oh, well I found a divorce lawyer in Tracy already. Look one up in the Sleepy Eye directory .Do you want the mercantile, or should I sell it?"

Nels I want to sell it, but I need to find out where to live. I am perfectly capable of finding my lawyer. Now I have to open the store and tell the children. Have fun living on the road as a traveling salesman!" Harriet said with sarcasm,slamming down the phone. She knew it would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Willie and Nellie had just come down the stairs and Harriet was getting nervous about how the children would react. She thought it would be best to tell them right away. She hoped that Willie would still be able to concentrate in school that day.

"Nellie, Willie darlings, I have something very important to tell you", said Harriet in a very solem voice that her chidren never heard much.

" Yes, Mother"?, asked Nellie

"Your father and I have decided to get a divorcee", Harriet replied,with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mother! That's awful, but don't you think you can make up like before?", asked Nellie.

" I don't think so darling, he doesn't want it to, and you know how it's always been hard for me to change his mind", answered Harriet.

"Ma , do we have to move back to New York with you", asked Wille.

"I don't know if I'm going back to New York. I think I might join your Aunt & Uncle or my cousin in St. Paul. You could visit your father then a bit more. He is selling the merchantille though", explained Harriet.

"Then I wouldn't have the resurant",said Nellie smiling.

No dear you wouldn't, but your father will be stoping by tonight at the restaurant with a friend. Or at least I think it's a friend. We'll just have to see."

Nellie understood what Harriet meant by that, because her mother's cousin had gotten a divorce because of a marital affair recently. At 16 Harriet thought Nellie was old enough to know the details. Willie was still having trouble accepting that his parent's marige was over.

"Well Willie it's time for you to go to school. Willie promise me you won't tell anyone what I told you today. I'm not ready to tell Walnut Grove yet."

"OK, Ma", replied Willie.

Harriet left to run the store for another day. She kept composure all day. She didn't want anyone to sense her troubles yet. She was anxiously awaiting that evening.


End file.
